vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Terra (Mega Man)
Summary Terra is the leader of the Stardroids, an alien line of robots of unknown origin that crashed to earth a long time ago. They were found and reprogramed by Doctor Wily to destroy Mega Man. In their first encounter, Terra defeated Mega Man in one shot, meanwhile even the Super Mega Buster was unable to damage Terra. Terra left Mega Man for Doctor Light to find and upgrade with the Mega Arm. Terra would soon regret the decision to spare Mega Man, as the blue bomber quickly decimated the Stardroids with his new upgrades. Eventually Terra and Mega Man fought again, this time Terra being defeated. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A | 5-B Name: Terra Origin: Mega Man V Gender: None, referred to as Male. Age: Unknown, likely thousands of years old Classification: Stardroid, SRN-001 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Teleportation, Electricity Manipulation, Homing Attack Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Defeated Mega Man with ease in their first encounter and matched him evenly in their second battle, shouldn't be too far behind Sunstar) | Planet level (Defeated Mega Man, but was later completely destroyed in their second battle) Speed: Massively FTL with Massively FTL+ teleportation (Should be comparable to Mega Man) Lifting Strength: Class G (Should be comparable to Mega Man) | Class 10 Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class (Can damage Mega Man) | Planet Class Durability: Dwarf Star level (Completely immune to Mega Man's default buster in their fist battle, and Mega Man required upgrades to damage him) | Planet level Stamina: Limitless due to being a robot. Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of kilometers with projectiles. | Standard melee range, Thousands of kilometers with projectiles. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Leads the Stardroids, who are implied to have taken over several planets prior to their apparent death on earth, not to mention likely thousands of years of combat experience. Weaknesses: Terra is very cocky, and if he can defeat his opponent easily enough will spare their life. He also loves his hair so much he refuses to use a helmet and is weak to Earth Manipulation. Feats: The only character to defeat any severely enraged incarnation of Mega Man in a one on one fight. Is considered the strongest of the Stardroids, including Saturn who can freeze time and create black holes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Spark Chaser: Terra unleashes an electric laser, witch changes it's direction to chase the opponent up to three times. This is the attack Terra used to one shot Mega Man in their first battle. * Paralysis Beam: Terra shoots a circle of electric balls that, should they hit the enemy, freezes them in place until Terra hits them with another attack. This is usually followed by a spark chaser. * Warp: Terra teleports away from an enemy close to him in order to avoid attacks. He usually jumps into the air prior to using it. Key: Canon | Manga Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Capcom Category:Mega Man Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Aliens Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 5